Autumn Winds
by Archangel Barton
Summary: [SenRu] It was something they never thought they'd feel. It was something they never expected to happen. But fate brought them together, the magic was built within. The stories of their lives slowly unfold as the story of their love was beautifully built
1. Prologue, Reflections

Title: Autumn Winds  
Author: Archangel  
Genre: Angst/Drama  
Pairing: SenRu with some deviations…

Drama: Actually, this fic is a dream of mine since I always wanted to make a fic that is ala Deep Purple wherein there is full of substance about the SenRu relationship. I just hope that this fic would turn out that way and be a doujinshi too… ok that's kinda out of line. Don't take me seriously, ne?

Storyline: Take note, Sendoh and Rukawa does not know each other here. The majority of this fic was taken in the timeline of episode 13, when Sendoh and Rukawa first met in the practice game and so the story goes on from there. So technically, they don't know each other and is still in the process of finding love in their own respective ways. Clear enough? Okay…

Copyright: Autumn Winds is Aki-chan's e-mail address and in the process of thinking of a title for this, I came a cross it and realized that I heard Autumn Wind somewhere then whalla, I remembered Aki-chan.

Warning/s: It's a multi-POV fic so just be cautious of the switch in POV's.

**Autumn Winds  
**_Prologue_, Reflections  
by Archangel

Sendoh's POV

It's raining hard.

Raindrops fall simultaneously...

Falling continuously...

It's deafening.

It's raining hard.

I looked outside my window...

I saw an image...

My reflection.

My eyes...

My face...

My tears...

No smiles.

I closed my eyes hoping to close all the sorrow…

But what's the point?

Closing my eyes won't bring him back.

Were you ever there anyway?

Rukawa's POV

It's raining hard.

The ceiling was ultimately white, flawless and plain.

The wind was cold.

There was no one to hold me.

I looked at my open window, raindrops wetting my floor.

I got up...

Saw an image...

Saw my reflection.

My deadpan face...

My cold stare...

Nothing's change.

I never liked smiling…

Neither did I like to go through agony.

I was satisfied with my expressionless face.

I never dreamt being immensely happy…

And never did I see myself crying…

But tonight, as I looked upon that mirror,

I saw a man who would've died weeping…

Yes, something's changed…

And something's missing…

Something's wrong.

I guess we're not meant to be together after all.

TBC

A/N: Please feel free to tell me what you think. I know there's not much yet but whatever it is in your mind right now, just go ahead and tell it, okay?


	2. Chapter One, The Beginning

Title: Autumn Winds  
Author: Archangel 

Genre: Angst, Sap  
Pairing: SenRu with some deviations…

Copyright: Autumn Winds is Aki-chan's e-mail address and in the process of thinking of a title for this, I came a cross it and realized that I heard Autumn Wind somewhere then whalla, I remembered Aki-chan.

Author's Notes: It would really help the drama build up if you read the prologue.

Autumn Winds  
Chapter One: The Beginning  
by Archangel

Rukawa's POV

"Sendoh-san!"

Behold, the hedgehog turns…

"Hi! Anou, can I have your autograph?"

Behold, she gives **it **her boobs…

"Yeah, sure."

Flirt.

"Guys from Ryonan are a bunch of airheads. It's as if they're ultimately good-looking." Ryota-sempai commented.

It was our first practice game to open up the annual tournament and guess what?

"Good for us that we're the humble-type of guys…" Mitsui-sempai replied.

We're just down by one point.

"You're not the humble-type of guys," Aya-chan said, "You're just not famous."

It's all because of the hedgehog.

"WHAT?!?!"

whack whack

"Hmph! Someday, Ayako… someday!" Mitsui-sempai said as we all walked out of Ryonan High's Gymnasium.

whack said the unconquerable fan…

"Let's go, Rukawa."

That's right, guys from Ryonan are indeed a bunch of airheads.

And that includes you Sendoh Akira.

Ultimately good-looking? Owww…give me a break.

I looked at my reflection by the parked car's window…

I look even better than you.

You beat me once, Sendoh. And that's it.

This is the last.

Someday, I'll beat you…

"Hey wait up, Rukawa!"

Reflexively, I turned around and behold…

"You're Rukawa, right?"

The king of all airheads…

"Nice game."

Sendoh Akira…and his right hand.

For a handshake…what an insult…

I don't shake hands with airheads.

"Nice game, Rukawa-kun."

And he's waiting for a reply.

"Ne?" he said…

With his irritatingly trying-so-hard-to-be-cute smile.

Fine.

Sendoh's POV

He slapped my hand.

Good game alright.

He's not a sport and I can see that.

But you're the next best thing since God knows when…

You threatened my basketball prowess and now I'm rejuvenated.

You exemplified good speed…

Godly agility…

Great ability…

You blocked my shots twice.

You stole the ball from me thrice.

But you caught my attention only once…

And once is enough.

And I think that you're a potential rival.

Good enough to match airs with me.

But…

Can we be friends?

Oh, you walked away…

Fine.

After slapping my hand…fine.

I may have won the game today but just now, I lost a fight.

You're way too high, Rukawa.

But you might not know…

I can fly high.

TBC

Author's Notes: Yes, a cliffhanger. It was just a re-taste of what we saw on SD TV back in the 13th episode with of course, the SenRu touch. Constructive criticisms are most welcomed.


End file.
